Season 1
Season 1 of Scream premiered on MTV on June 30, 2015 and October 1st in the UK on Netflix. Consisting of 10 episodes, the season concluded on September 1, 2015. On July 10, 2015, the show's producer announced the season two renewal. After the announcement, MTV denied the statement. However, on July 29, 2015, MTV confirmed that Scream was renewed for a second season. Synopsis After a cyber-bullying incident results in a brutal murder, the shocking violence stirs up memories of a killing spree from the past that has haunted some, intrigued others, and maybe just inspired a new killer. A group of teens, with two old friends struggling to reconnect at it's heart, become lovers, enemies, suspects, targets and victims of an assassin who is out for blood. Notes * The writing for this season began in July 2013. * Filming went from April through July 2015. * Filming wrapped up on July 19, 2015. * The filmmakers took 15 shots of Bella Thorne screaming as Nina Patterson - Although, it is just a formality, all her takes were done to perfection. * The phone call scene at the end of episode 2 with Emma Duval and The Killer took only one take to film. * Emma, Audrey and Noah screaming in episode 4 was done in a few takes, some lasting 30 seconds. * For all the scenes Emma is on the phone talking to the killer on the other line, the voice on the phone was actually one of the assistant directors, who just read the lines in the room. She had no idea what the killer’s voice was going to sound like until she watched the final cut. * When filming the slap scene in Exposed, Willa slapped Connor harder than intended. Afterwards, he forgave her. * Amy Forsyth was originally playing the role of Audrey Jensen, but she dropped out and was later replaced by Bex Taylor-Klaus, best known for playing Sin in Arrow and Bullet in The Killing. * Kevin Williamson, the creator of the Scream movie series has no part in the show but is eager to see it. * Filming began August 19, 2014. * On 11 December 2014, it was revealed that Shake It Up's Bella Thorne will be part of the show. The actress confirmed this on a Yahoo! Celebrity fan chat by saying the following, "Yes it is true. I will re-enact the famous scene of Drew Barrymore in the original series." She will play the character Nina Patterson. * Bella Thorne declined an offer to be the lead role in the Scream tv series, as she feels like a role as the opening kill is too iconic to pass up, even if she only has a small part and dies early on. * On February 2nd 2015, it was revealed that the Pilot was entitled Red Roses and was to focus on Noah (John Karna), who is based on the Scream movies Randy (played by Jaime Kennedy). * On February 22nd 2015, it was confirmed that Joel Gretsch, who was playing Sheriff Clark Hudson, had left the show as producers thought his character should go down a different path. So far, there is no word on who is replacing him. * On March 27th, rumours emerged that the title of the TV series was changed from Scream to Hush. Co-writer and producer Jaime Paglia took to Twitter to confirm the show is still called Scream. Speculations was it could of gotten confused with Scream Queens or casting agencies were trying to avoid any press catching the casting calls. * The first trailer was released by Bella Thorne on the MTV Movie Awards on Sunday 12th April 2015. * It was announced on June 3rd, 2012, that former MTV network executives, Tony DiSanto and Liz Gateley, are looking for someone to write a pilot for a potential series based on the Scream series. * In 2013, it was reported, that Jay Beattie and Dan Dworkin of Criminal Minds ''fame had been hired to write the script for the pilot episode. * Jill Blotevogel is the TV Show's showrunner. * Like the movie 'Scream' was influenced and a bit inspired by the ''Gainesville Ripper, the series is a bit inspired by the Shelia Eddy case. * Jamie Travis will direct the Pilot. * Willa Fitzgerald, Bex Taylor Klaus, John Karna, Carlson Young and Amadeus Serafini have been cast as lead roles. * Revealed on October 3, 2014 that Ghostface will not be a part of the TV Series. * Scream TV Series To Use A More Organic, Darker Mask. * Executive producer Bob Weinstein is excited about the new mask, because it has a reason for being, instead of being a mass-produced Halloween mask that caught Craven's eye, like the original one was. "The new mask itself plays a story element, and that is different from Scream the movie," Weinstein said, "It ties in specifically to the story. The mask has an importance; it's not a mask for mask's sake." * Scream TV series casts True Blood star Amelia Rose Blaire (She played a character named Willa Burrell; Eric Northman's vampire progeny). The actress will recur on Scream as Piper Shay, a podcast host who decides to investigate the string of murders dominating the town. Her character seems to resemble Gale Weathers from the original film. * Bryan Batt has been cast to play, Quinn Maddox. the mayor of Lakewood and father to Brooke Maddox. * Mike Vaughn is set to voice the killer in the TV Series. * Jaime Paglia stated on twitter that we should read the following article, as they answer a few of our burning questions. * Filming for Season 1 wrapped up on July 19, 2015. * On July 29, 2015, MTV confirmed that Scream was renewed for a second season.7 Cast Main Cast * Willa Fitzgerald as Emma Duval (10/10) * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Audrey Jensen (10/10) * John Karna as Noah Foster (10/10) * Amadeus Serafini as Kieran Wilcox (9/10) * Connor Weil as Will Belmont (8/10) * Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox (10/10) * Jason Wiles as Clark Hudson (10/10) * Tracy Middendorf as Maggie Duval (10/10) Recurring Cast * Tom Maden as Jake Fitzgerald (10/10) * Mike Vaughn as The Killer (9/10) * Amelia Rose Blaire as Piper Shaw (9/10) * Bobby Campo as Seth Branson (7/10) * Bryan Batt as Quinn Maddox (6/10) * Brianne Tju as Riley Marra (3/10) * Anthony Hill as Mike Newsome (3/10) * Lindsay Musil as Ava Miller (2/10) * Bryce Romero as Grayson Pfeiffer (2/10) * Ryan Broussard as Clifton Roberts (2/10) * Sosie Bacon as Rachel Murray (2/10) * Sophina Brown as Lorraine Brock (2/10) * Tom Everett Scott as Kevin Duval (1/10) Guest Cast * Bella Thorne as Nina Patterson (2/10) * Max Lloyd-Jones as Tyler O'Neill (1/10)